


This Confusing thing called Love

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: James is not in on the porn in this case actually, John/Thomas Porn, M/M, NSFW, Porn, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, This prompt spiraled, and it became silverflinthamilton, going to stop tagging now, it started as silverhamilton, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “Fuck you,” he gasped, breaking away and gripping Thomas’ chin, tilting his head up and biting his neck.“Me? You’re the one that flounces around with your fucking hair and your god damned jeans that you buy a size too tight on purpose, you fucker,” Thomas groaned, tugging John’s hair while his other hand slid down his back and into his sweatpants, squeezing his ass and dragging them together, feeling easily that John was hard against him. Thomas moaned and bucked his hips, rubbing their cocks together as John’s cold hands shoved under his shirt and touched his stomach.“Two sizes,” John muttered, his mouth working against Thomas’ neck and he just knew there was going to be a bruise there in the morning. When they got there, there was going to be hell to pay with James.





	This Confusing thing called Love

“This is inconvenient,” Thomas mumbled as they both stared at the single double bed. Everywhere else in the small town was booked, leaving only this one seedy motel with one room left. John snorted by his shoulder and threw his bags on the floor.

“I’ll sleep under the sheets, you can sleep on top of them,” he said, tugging his jacket off. Thomas frowned at him.

“Alternately, John, we’re both adults, there’s a blizzard outside, it’s below 30 degrees and it appears the heater is broken,” Thomas grumbled, poking the offending heater. “We’re going to have to share.”

“James will kill me,” John said, tugging his toiletry bag out of his duffle and disappearing into the bathroom.

“Are you planning on molesting me in my sleep?” Thomas asked, peeved.

It was far from ideal that they were traveling together, but there had been no other way to get where they needed to go on time. The closest airport was two hundred miles from the wedding venue and Miranda had insisted that they both come. James hadn’t been a problem since he’d already been there for three weeks helping her organize the last preparations to marry her wealthy billionaire. He was truly a better friend to her than Thomas, who had made an excuse that he couldn’t leave his business until the last minute. When he found out he’d been booked on the same flight as John, and that James had arranged for them to share a car for the drive, he’d been livid, but James had stopped answering his phone after the third irritated call. He’d probably received the same or more from John, to be fair.

Once more irritated, Thomas changed into his warmest pyjamas, wondering why anyone wanted to get married in a remote mountain cabin in Canada in December and hoping very much that Miranda’s new husband was worth it, and that she wouldn’t mind terrible if Thomas and/or John murdered her best friend when she left for her honeymoon.

“I thought I said-” John started when he came out of the bathroom to find Thomas snuggled under the sheets. 

“John, shut the fuck up and get in the bed before I kick your backside out into the snow. It’s fucking cold, I don’t care if you don’t fucking like me, we’re sharing,” Thomas growled. 

John stared at him for a moment then mumbled something unintelligible and switched off the light, crawling into the bed and trying to stay as far away from Thomas as possible.

Thomas ignored him, willing himself to sleep, which he managed after a good hour. There was no sign that the storm was going to let up any time soon and he only hoped it would clear in time for them to make it to the wedding. 

A few hours later, Thomas woke with a start and found that he was wrapped around John and their legs were tangled together. John’s nose was buried against his neck and he was breathing softly. Thomas tried to stay still and not tense up, but it was hard and there were many many reasons why them being this close was a bad idea.

John, as it happened, was James’ ex. They’d been engaged once, many years before, only for James to throw him out after accusing John of carrying on an affair behind his back and refusing to admit it. Still to this day only John knew the truth of the matter. Which brought them to now, to the fact that Thomas was in bed with his husband’s ex-boyfriend, wrapped around him like a limpet. 

When Thomas first met John, kept in James’ life by their mutual friends, he’d hated him immediately. It was only later he realized that he partially hated him for hurting James, and partially because he was incredibly, insanely, attractive, and Thomas wanted him. Badly. His blue eyes and and curly hair and his broad shoulders and, oh fuck it. 

The room was dark and the wind was howling and they were trapped in the middle of fucking nowhere. Thomas could use his bad day as a paper thin excuse, coupled with John’s attractiveness. James at least understood that. Thomas took a deep breath, shaking John slightly.

“John, wake up,” he muttered and John stirred, blinking his eyes open and quickly realizing what was happening. He tried to shove back but Thomas tightened his arms and kept him in place.

“I have a question for you,” Thomas said quietly and John swallowed. 

“Will you fucking let go of me if I answer?” he asked.

“That depends on the answer,” Thomas said quietly. John tensed, then nodded.

“Ask, then let me go.”

“Are you attracted to me?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” John demanded, glaring and shoving at Thomas’ chest.

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Thomas growled, his grip tightening. “Are you fucking attracted to me or am I just imagining that you spend all your time looking at my ass every time we’re in the same room together?”

“You fucking assho-”

John was cut off when Thomas surged forward and crashed their lips together harshly, sucking John’s bottom lip into his mouth and bitting down, one hand freeing from around him and burying in his hair, tugging harshly. John struggled for a moment, then he kissed back, just as hard and desperately. 

“Fuck you,” he gasped, breaking away and gripping Thomas’ chin, tilting his head up and biting his neck. 

“Me? You’re the one that flounces around with your fucking hair and your god damned jeans that you buy a size too tight on purpose, you fucker,” Thomas groaned, tugging John’s hair while his other hand slid down his back and into his sweatpants, squeezing his ass and dragging them together, feeling easily that John was hard against him. Thomas moaned and bucked his hips, rubbing their cocks together as John’s cold hands shoved under his shirt and touched his stomach.

“Two sizes,” John muttered, his mouth working against Thomas’ neck and he just knew there was going to be a bruise there in the morning. When they got there, there was going to be hell to pay with James. 

“Jesus, at least you don’t wear sweats that tight,” Thomas groaned, getting both his hands on John’s ass and sliding his fingers between his cheeks, finding and pressing on his hole, causing John to buck against him. John’s hand slid down Thomas’ stomach and into his pyjamas to wrap around his cock tightly, his fist moving in a steady rhythm immediately. Thomas just groaned, pressing harder with his fingers as John bit down on his neck hard. 

Thomas shuddered then shoved John back, knocking his hand loose as he rolled over and reached for his bag, shoving a hand inside and scrambling around for the lube he always carried. When he rolled back over with it in his hand John was sitting up and glaring at him. His hoodie and t-shirt had been discarded and he was bare chested and Thomas took the opportunity to lean up and suck a nipple into his mouth, nipping at the small bud as John bucked against him.

“Get your fucking clothes off,” John growled, tugging at Thomas’ shirt and Thomas broke away to pull it over his head and throw it away. 

John shoved his sweats down and kicked them away, kneeling on the bed fully bare and Thomas paused to drink in the sight of his flushed skin and his hard cock, brought back by John grabbing the lube and squeezing some on his fingers, reaching around and groaning when he pressed them inside. Thomas’ mouth was suddenly dry and he quickly shoved his pyjamas off, tugging John to straddle his hips and grabbing the lube, adding some to his own fingers and reaching around to tangle them with John’s, helping stretch him with both their fingers.

“Fuck, fuck,” John gasped, dragging Thomas forward with his free hand and kissing him hard, teeth nipping at his lips as he pulled their fingers free and reached for Thomas’ cock, rubbing the lube over him then sliding down on it quickly, leaving them both gasping. 

“God, fuck,” Thomas groaned, his hands gripping John’s hips hard enough to bruise as John rose on his knees then sunk down hard, building a rhythm immediately, just like he’d done with his hand early. Thomas could tell neither of them were going to last long, too lost in their frenzy, and he planted his feet, shoving his hips up hard and fucking John until he was screaming with every movement. 

“Fuck, John, come for me,” Thomas groaned, the feel of John so tight around him ready to drive him over the edge. John shuddered and gasped, one hand reaching for his cock and tugging, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he slammed down hard and came, clenching around Thomas so hard that the blond man saw stars, his orgasm ripping through him like a supernova. John rolled his hips, milking Thomas through it shuddering above him as his hand stroked his cock lazily.

There was silence for a long minute, then John pushed up on his knees, hissing when Thomas pulled free and he went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth, using it then throwing it at Thomas before collapsing on the bed beside him, burrowing under the covers. Thomas cleaned his chest then tossed the cloth toward the bathroom.

“James is going to kill me,” John mumbled, an arm thrown over his eyes. 

“I started it,” Thomas sighed, lying on his back, almost mirroring John’s position. 

“Yeah why the fuck did you do that?”

“Go to sleep, John. We’ll talk about it later,” Thomas said, turning away and tugging the covers up. He was surprised when John scooted over and draped himself over Thomas’ back, but it was still cold and he wasn’t going to complain about a little skin to skin contact after what happened before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally arrived, avoiding each other’s eyes, Thomas braced himself for what was coming. They found James easily enough, standing in the entryway staring at the decorations with a critical eye. He smiled softly when he saw Thomas, his smiling turing sad when he looked past him to see John. Then his eyes dropped to Thomas’ neck, to the bruise he couldn’t hide.

“Jesus christ, did you get mauled by a wild animal?” James asked, stepping forward and tugging Thomas’ shirt collar aside to examine the bruise. Thomas’ eyes flicked to John before he could stop them. James looked between them, eyes moving rapidly back and forth.

“You fucking didn’t,” he said and Thomas looked away, ashamed for the first time in his life. James was wide eyed and John was defiant, staring him down as if daring him to say a word. 

“Jesus,” James muttered, eyes locked with John’s. Something passed between them and John seemed to deflate as James closed the distance between them, letting go of Thomas’ collar, and wrapped his hands around the back of John’s neck, dragging him into a desperate kiss. 

Thomas blinked, watching them stare at each other when they finally broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.

“Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Thomas asked, crossing his arms.

“He didn’t throw me out,” John said quietly, still looking at James. “I left him. When we found out you were alive.”

“You did what?” Thomas shouted. 

All these years, since he’d come back from the middle east after having been declared dead, missing in action by the Royal Army, only to be found in a prison camp and brought home, he’d thought that James’ relationship had been broken up by something John did. He’d never been bothered that James found someone else, only that it hadn’t ended well.

“He loved you more than me,” John shrugged and James growled.

“You little fucking shit,” he said, pressing his forehead against John’s. 

“Fucking christ,” Thomas muttered. “I don’t fucking believe you two.”

“Us?” James asked incredulous as he turned to stare at Thomas. Thomas frowned, then shrugged. James sighed. 

“Maybe we should take this discussion upstairs,” he said, glancing around. There was no one watching but there were people moving from room to room now and then, organizing and doing last minute decorations.

“By discussions do you mean fucking?” John asked and James’ eyes widened. John shrugged. “I did just get fucked by your husband. I think that ought to mean I get to fuck you now, because god damnit, James, I missed you,” he said, voice going quieter as he spoke and James smiled softly, tugging him closer and wrapping him up in his arms. 

“I love you,” he whispered against John’s hair and John sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around James. “I promise, we’ll figure this out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
